1. Field
The embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus generates, by using an image sensor, a scan image digitalized from an image included in a document. During a process of generating a scan image, the scan image may be slanted or distorted due to various reasons. The slant or distortion may occur at a top edge, a left edge, or the top and left edges of the scan image. Accordingly, a method of accurately correcting distortion of a scan image according to the type of distortion is required.